


桃之灼灼 第五十一章

by FascinatingDiamond



Category: M/F - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FascinatingDiamond/pseuds/FascinatingDiamond
Kudos: 6





	桃之灼灼 第五十一章

顾若兮睁大着眼睛，唇上覆着温热的两瓣唇，刚刚才被解开双手就被人推到在床上，红肿火辣的臀接触到身下的锦被，疼得她一个激灵地就要推开他。  
可一抬头就能看见男人如打翻了砚池的眼眸，里面正闪着火光和每每要将她拆吞入腹的欲望。  
她的身子已经酥软了，一副乖巧柔顺的模样，眸中水雾弥漫惹人心疼，君墨扬如今也不好受，可又念在小丫头刚刚挨了打，生怕会委屈了她。  
忍耐着身下传来的炙热，额头早已布满了炽热的汗珠，滴落到女子如玉般的身躯上，声音喑哑粗重的发问，“给本王？”  
虽然是问句，却生生被男人说成了肯定句，他有将近一个多月的时间没有碰她了。  
这女人对他来说，本身就是最好的催情药，更何况他爱她爱得深沉，每每碰上她，他的自制力和忍耐力总会功亏一篑。  
顾若兮脸上如火烧一样，恼羞的望进男人充满火星子的眼眸，哼哼唧唧的嗯了一声，身下就急匆匆被男人撞进。  
她疼得哭出声来，身子因为疼痛稍微弓起、颤抖着，抱在他身后的手指抠在男人的后背上，发泄着男人带给她的疼痛。  
君墨扬继续吻住她，含着那细嫩艳红的娇唇，撬开那贝齿攻城略地，任由女子在他背后作乱，大掌握上她的软绵，随意的揉捏按压，以唇封住女子断断续续的娇吟。  
一波一波的浪潮席卷覆盖住两人，渐渐的顾若兮被男人带上了高潮，享受到了情事的愉悦。  
事后小丫头累得手臂都抬不起来，眼皮子沉重无比，娇娇软软的窝在男人的怀里，君墨扬才意犹未尽的抱着她去室后的汤池沐浴......  
第二日天蒙蒙亮，男人的生物钟准时的叫醒他，看着挂在他身上睡得安稳的小丫头，怜惜的在她额头上印下一吻，小心翼翼地将她搂在他脖颈的手臂和盘在他腰腹的光裸匀净小腿拉开。  
这才轻手轻脚的下床穿衣服，昨夜丫头本就挨了打，后来又被他折腾了一番，更是娇得不行，一不如意就哼唧哼唧的要哭。  
原是要给她穿好衣服的，却黏人得很，死活不愿意离开他怀里，只好作罢。  
这不，君墨扬才刚刚穿好裤子，就听见床上传来细声细气的哼哼，修长的手指掀开重重幔帐，发现是小丫头翻身不小心压到了屁股，疼得在哼哼。  
他心都要被她给萌化，丫头娇憨的睡颜，樱唇微微嘟起，小巧的鼻尖，长如蝶翼的睫毛在眼下覆盖了一阵阴影。  
男人只好抱着她轻哄入睡，可丫头还是悠悠转醒了，半眯着眼就要发小脾气，可还没来得及就被男人吻着，这才呜呜呀呀的推脱着。  
都说男人容易晨醒，君墨扬这会子就已经忍得难受了，恨不得就这么扑她，可惜了...  
从此君王不早朝这事也是有可能的....  
......  
所以到最后君墨扬还是没有给她穿上衣服，就这么任由她裸着身子睡着。  
......  
清晨，九月的天气开始幽幽转凉，太阳慢慢地透过云雾，露出了早已胀得通红的脸庞，像一个害羞的小泵娘张望着大地。温暖的阳光穿梭于微隙的气息，舒倘，漫长。微风徐徐的吹过刚刚苏醒的花儿、鸟儿。  
君弯弯不像顾若兮那般可以睡懒觉，每天一早就得起床向母妃请安，平西王府里也有着几个讨人厌的姨娘什么的，可不能落人话柄了。  
她其实也是想着早点去秦王府把顾若兮给叫醒的，只是去到的时候院外的丫鬟禀报说王妃还在睡觉。  
君弯弯才无奈的颔首表示知道了，可眼里却是一闪而过的羡慕，葱白的手指掀开那重重幔帐，床上的人儿正抱着被子睡得香甜，一时之间她也不忍心吵醒顾若兮了。  
一旁伺候的冬梅正要说些什么，顾若兮却大大咧咧的翻了身子，锦被顺着细腻的肌肤往下滑落，露出了胸前一大片细嫩的肌肤，酥胸半露，红红紫紫的吻痕密密麻麻的遍布在胸前，看得君弯弯都支支吾吾的脸红了，耳根子也红得透彻。  
再怎么直率胆大，也是一个未出阁的小姑娘。  
一旁的冬梅倒是好些，连忙给她盖好被子。  
往日伺候主子起身都会或多或少看到的，尽管很害羞，可这也是小姐与王爷恩爱的痕迹。  
不过心里却是暗暗抱怨王爷也不知道给小姐穿个衣服，这下好了，小姐若是知道了，又得闹脾气了。  
可只有君墨扬知道，是那小祖宗自己不肯穿。  
等到君弯弯落荒而逃的离开之后，冬梅才苦哈哈的硬着头皮的去叫醒那姑奶奶。


End file.
